Death Note Utopia
by Reposiric
Summary: Near thought he had Light finished, but he was wrong. Light continues his reign as Kira in a full story, based after the final chapter in the original Death Note anime/manga series. Light learns of different powers. Begins with an alternate ending.
1. Chapter 1 Innocence

**Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note, and am not affiliated with the original writer. No money is being made from this story.  
**

**Hey fanfic readers. You are now about to be graced by reading the very first fanfic by the great, and soon to be greater, Reposiric. xD jk**

**I compiled these ideas of mine about my favorite anime/manga series, Death Note, only as an experiment. My decision on how good I've done, and by the reviews I may or may not get, will determine whether or not I will sew a future on this site with more fanfics. The plot of this fanfic of Death Note generally takes place after the final showdown with Near, in the final episode; However, I pulled a spin on how that showdown took place. A very small portion of the beginning dialog is identical or similar to the original, but it was merely for setting the stage. Now, before I get into more details, please enjoy...Death Note - Utopia...Chapter one  
**

* * *

**Innocence**

Sunlight barely trickled through the dirty windows of the abandoned building. Nine people were positioned in two groups adjacent to each other. In one group, Near, the original intended successor to the great detective known as "L", sat crouched, hunched over. His assortment of toys and puppets he used to represent players in his game of catch the bad-guy were sprawled out in front of him. His SPK detectives stood close behind him, along with Mogi, from the Kira Investigation Team.

Across from Near and his detectives, stood Light Yagami; the suspected Kira. He was accompanied by three people, who had been a part of the Kira case since the beginning. Tension ran high, as the detectives that occupied the room stared back at each other. The meeting they were attending felt like it was lasting for an eternity.

"On the other side of that door is X-Kira...Teru Mikami," Near informed the others. "I'm certain he has already written down all of our names." he added, twirling his finger in his hair. "Could you please come inside, Teru Mikami, if it's not too much trouble? It would be greatly appreciated. If you have written our names, then there's nothing to fear." The members of the Kira Investigation Team all gasped, excluding Light. "I already know you're the one with the notebook, judging criminals."

"Mikami, is it? Near's right, there's no reason to hide out there. Join us." Light agreed.

Joy swept over Mikami. "God is calling." Mikami held the notebook close to his chest as he used his other arm to pull open the huge metal sliding door. He stood in the entryway and examined the room. His eyes crept to Light, who was looking back into them. '_God...'_ He thought to himself, and he smiled on the inside. They gave each other a conformation with their eyes. He then stepped into the building and exchanged glances with the people occupying it.

"Mikami, could you please tell us how many seconds it's been since you wrote the names in the notebook?" asked Light.

"36...37...38!...39!...40!!!"

Everyone on the Kira Investigation Team, save Light, hunched over and put their hands over their heads. "Ahhh!!!" screamed Matsuda, who soon after peeked up in confusion. They all began to regain their composure, still confused at this outcome. "Wha-...What happened?" questioned Matsuda, who soon looked at Light and Near quizzically, noticing neither of them had flinched.

There was silence in the room, then Mikami pretended to be surprised. He stretched a terrified look across his face. "No...Shit, no, why!? What the hell!?" He quickly spun around and dashed out of the building.

"Gevanni, Rester!" shouted Near. "Right!" agreed the two detectives simultaneously, as they quickly subdued Mikami. The notebook fell from his hands and made a flap that echoed through the building as it hit the ground. They held the tall, dark haired man down and placed handcuffs on him. "No, why!?" Screamed Mikami, putting on an act as Light had instructed. He looked slightly up at Light, and their eyes met. Light gave him a "Good job" with his eyes, as he stood and watched. Mikami felt a euphoric bliss flow over him. God was pleased. '_Mikami...You've done gloriously...Your sacrifice will not be in vain.'_

Near looked down at a toy on the ground. It had large glasses on, and long plastic black hair. The silver haired boy smiled, and flicked it with his index finger, causing it to fall over. "Gevanni, the notebook." he demanded. Gevanni quickly ran to Near and handed him the notebook. "And now, we expose Kira."

Light chuckled to himself just soft enough to where no one would hear him. It took everything he had to suppress his laughter.

"I will now read aloud the names written in the notebook." He reached out to grab a toy that was further away. In red ink on the toy's body read "Kira". It had short brown plastic hair, and no face. "The name of the person in this room not written in the notebook...is definitely Kira." the young detective expressed with nothing more than utter confidence, tightening his grip on the toy.

"Nate River (Near)...Anthony Carter (Anthony Rester)...Stephen Loud (Stephen Gevanni)...Halle Bullook (Halle Lidner)...Shuichi Aizawa...Touta Matsuda..." He stoped, eyes widened, and the Kira toy he was holding fell and made a small clack as it landed. "...Yag...Yagami Light..." He said, in a very confused manner. '_I was wrong?'_ He asked himself. _'No...There's no mistaking it...Light __**is**__ Kira...It just appears that he saw through my plan...I'm not the least bit surprised, now that I think about it. Light has managed to avoid capture for years now...But I was so sure I had him.'_

"Very clever, Light." Said Ryuuk, who had been standing behind light. "I understand now. Hehe."

Light was now being overwhelmed by his wanting to laugh, but he knew not to, or he'd ruin it. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheeks to replace joy with pain. '_I knew all along you had tampered with the notebook, you idiot. I instructed Mikami to create a forgery notebook, for just this occasion. He kept the forgery in his safe, where you tampered with it. Takeda had pieces of the real notebook, to do the killings for Mikami. And the real one was hidden elsewhere. When I realized something like this may happen, I had Mikami send me the real notebook, and had him continue to write names in the fake notebook. He agreed to pretend he didn't know he had a fake, and write my name in the fake notebook at this arrangement, to keep me in grace._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Light had arranged a meeting with Mikami, in person, a few days earlier. "I'm almost certain someone has been following you, so take a confusing criss-cross route, so they can't trail you here." Something imperative needed to be done.

"Mikami, I have something very important for you to do," light said, walking over to the long haired man, and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, God, anything."

"Mikami, you have been a wonderful help to my cause, thus far. I see that you truly do want the world to be a wonderful peaceful place for all of the good, hardworking people."

"Yes, God, of course! I want nothing else!" the devoted man exclaimed.

"Would you go to the lengths of sacrificing yourself for me and my cause? For this world to be the perfect Utopia?"

Mikami fell to his knees. He reached up and took Light's hand into his own, looked up, and stared deep into Light's fearsome eyes. "...God...For you...And for the better of this world...I am your pawn, ready and willing to see through with whatever you see fit to make this world a Utopia."

Light grinned and stood Mikami up. "Thank you, Mikami...I have a task for you that is of the utmost importance." Light said softly.

Mikami started shaking and waited for his ever so important task from Light, his God. He was overwhelmed with excitement. Something this important will please God, and that's all he needed to be content and happy.

"Near has scheduled a time where we will meet, face to face. It will be me and the Kira Investigation Team, along with the SPK." Light informed Mikami, as he walked to the window and looked outside. "I need you to come there and peek into the room and write down the names of everyone in the room into the forged notebook, using the Shinigami Eyes.. Including me. Soon after, you will be caught. But in this process, I will be lowered from my suspicion as Kira, at least from my team."

Mikami's mouth gaped at the first thought of being caught.

Light turned back towards his devoted follower. "This will help me tremendously, Teru Mikami."

"But God, won't this bring about confusion as to how I knew about the meeting?" Mikami questioned, and stepped towards Light.

"Very smart, Mikami. Of course it will, but the members of the SPK and the KIT will just assume someone has access to our information and actions, or there was never an X-Kira to begin with, and you were the original. And they won't assume someone **else** there is Kira, because everyone there's name will be on the fake Death Note...But one more thing..."

Mikami closed his mouth and cleared his mind. "Do not worry, God...I would never expose anything about you when I am caught. And if they happen to ask me who informed me about the meeting, I'll simply claim that I was Kira...Thank you God, for trusting me with such importance. I will not fail you."

A demented grin crept across Light's face. '_Near...I will win, no doubt about that. This little stunt you're going to try to pull is not only going to make you look like a stupid ass, but also add to clear my name.' _Light thought to himself. He then threw his head back and let out a loud maniacal laughter that sent shivers up Makimi's spine.

'_God is happy. After this...God will be pleased with me.' _Mikami thought, as he began to laugh alongside his God.

"Hahahaha...Humans are so fun.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Don't be so surprised, Near." Light said, walking over towards him. "I know evidence has pointed to me being Kira, but as I've said before...I'm simply not Kira." The brown haired man bent over and reached his hand out to the bewildered boy. "Come on. I know if you can stop being so focused on me being Kira, we can find a way to catch him, working together."

The silver haired boy looked up at Lights gesture, dumbfounded. "Yagami Light..." Near, although still perplexed, decided there was nothing more but to do as Light suggested. "Light...I cannot agree to the terms as specified. I cannot work directly with you...However, I will lower my suspicions of you, for now. And even though we may not be working with you directly, we will help each other out without argument, if asked."

"I understand." Light said, still bent over, waiting for Near's hand.

Near reached up and clasped Light's hand, pulling himself up in a lightning flash to Light's ear, causing him to gasp. "But Light, if you are Kira, I **will** find evidence to prove it, and you **will **be put to death." The boy quickly whispered, and then pulled himself away.

Still holding Near's hand, Light smiled. "Well, thank goodness I'm not Kira." He joked, and laughed.

"Indeed." Near added, faking a smile.

"Just make make sure from now on, make the attempt to call me "L". I don't want any accidents." demanded Light.

"Of course." the silver haired boy agreed.

"Now all we need to do is determine whether or not Mikami is actually Kira, or if he's working for Kira." Stated Aizawa, from across the room.

"Yeah, this really is all very confusing." Replied Matsuda, who began rubbing his temples.

Light turned to his team and ran his fingers all the way back through his hair. "Today's been very stressful on all of us. Everyone head home and get some rest...We'll continue the investigation tomorrow."

Light began walking towards the door with his team and looked over at Mikami who was sitting with his head held down, in deep thought. As Light passed him, he looked up and smiled deviously. '_I have served my purpose, God."_

Near glared at Light with a suspicious look as he exited the warehouse. 'Yagami Light...L...Kira?..."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back at Light's apartment-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"So, Light. Close call." stated Ryuuk as he floated, upside down.

"Not really, Ryuuk, I had it all under control from the very beginning." Light argued, as he fell back onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Ryuuk floated down and sat on the ground. "Not that I care, or anything, but you know you could have killed them all then and there with Mikami's Shinigami Eyes."

"Ryuuk, are you serious? That would have been entirely irresponsible on my part, if I had done that." Light said, looking at Ryuuk in confusion.

"Oh?"

"Think about it...All but one on the Kira Investigation team disappears? Everyone, including Near, from the SPK vanishes?" Light said, sitting up. "Not many people know about our two groups, but some do, including the President of the U.S. It definitely wouldn't have gone unnoticed." He got up and began walking towards the kitchen. "Don't worry, Ryuuk, I'll Kill Near when the best chance presents itself." He grabbed an apple from a basket on the counter.

"I'm not worried. I've told you before...I don't care, as long as I'm entertained. And you do a great job at that. Hehehe...You gonna give me that apple?"

Light leaned against the counter and looked into his reflection in the shiny apple. "I am sort of upset about the loss of Mikami, but his role tonight was a vital necessity...It was unavoidable...There is no sacrifice too great for my cause." He threw the apple he was holding in the air and Ryuuk caught it.

'_Near...Soon, you will be out of the picture...Because of your stupidity, and calling out the names Mikami wrote in the fake notebook, I have yours and the SPK's names...When the time comes, I'll kill you...'_

_"_...Nate River..." Light looked down and placed his hand over his face. He could only see through the cracks between his fingers. "Hehehe." He chuckled. The crazed man stood up straight and flung his head back and burst into a maniacal laughter.

"Hehehe...Humans are so...interesting."

* * *

**Okay, fanfic readers. That's the end of my very first chapter...I hope it was definitely worth reading down to the end. I tried my best to give it that intelligent, suspenseful, and psychologically thrilling feel. Please, no angry reviews. Just honest and constructive criticism, please, or just tell me how you liked it. If I messed up on anything by contradicting what happened earlier in the original Death Note storyline, tell me so I can decide if I want to edit it. Regardless if anyone reviews or not, I'll probably continue to write newer chapters, anyway. It was fun, and I'll eventually get some fans. x3**

_**Next time - Light learns a few new very helpful things about the Death Note. And Mikami's fate is sealed IN...Death Note - Utopia...Chapter 2  
**_

_**Enlightenment  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 Enlightenment

**Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note, and am not affiliated with the original writer. No money is being made from this story.**

**Hello, again, Death Note fans. I loved the few reviews I got for chapter one. It really inspired me to continue. :3 Although I had one that pointed out a mistake in the story, I had it fixed pretty good, and continued this chapter. (Even though I'm glad I was helped in making it correct, that review ate away at my soul all day long. xD) But good news. I just checked, for no reason at all, and they put Death Note Utopia on his favorites list, so I guess all is well. :3  
**

**Were you shocked to see Mikami's fate in chapter one? Believe me, so was I when I thought of it. X3 But trust me, I have much more shock in store for you. *laughs evily* X3**

**Now, without further ado...Death Note - Utopia...Chapter 2**

**Enlightenment  
**

* * *

Light rolled over in bed and looked at the alarm clock that read "6:12 am". He hardly ever actually set the alarm, because he usually got up the same time every day; it was customary. The still tired man silently rolled over to the side of the bed and sat, both hands covering his face. '_Something really needs to be done today...'_

Light pulled open his door and scanned the living room before entering. The Shinigami Ryuuk was laying on the couch, head in one hand, and one knee pointing up, watching television. "Ryuuk, don't you ever sleep?"

Ryuuk didn't bother to turn towards Light, as he was glued to the screen. "I've told you before, Shinigami view sleeping as a sign of laziness." He managed to spit out.

"Ryuuk, you're watching t.v. I think that may also qualify as a sign of laziness." Ryuuk simply grunted, clearly hinting to Light that he didn't care. Light shrugged and walked into the kitchen to prepare something to eat. "Whatever, Shinigami."

* * *

Light was already sitting in his chair at HQ when both Aizawa and Matsuda entered at the same time. "Yeah, I expected as much...Oh, hi Light!" Matsuda said in a dramatic fashion. "You're always ready to get going and catch Kira. I admire your devotion."

"Thank you Matsuda." Light replied. "There can be no wasted time when Kira is out there, possibly writing names as we speak."

"But Light, isn't Kira in Near's custody? I assumed today we'd just fool around until Near contacted us with information regarding Teru Mikami." replied Matsuda, as he sat down in his chair.

"Matsuda, are you serious? Look over at the information screen." Aizawa cut in.

Matsuda looked over at the computer monitor and gasped. "There are still deaths of criminals happening!"

"Exactly. If you had looked at the monitor like everyone else usually does, you'd have noticed it. It means there's either another notebook, or the one Mikami had was a total fake." Aizawa continued.

"Oh, I..forgot about that." Said the sometimes imbecilic man, blushing. "Haha, sometimes I'm so stupid." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it, Matsuda." Said the young detective. "You're not clueless. You just need to make sure you analyze the information we have before making decisions. I've said before, you've been a great help to this team since we've started. Many things wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for you."

"Thanks, Light, that means a lot." Matsuda said, blushing again, as Aizawa took his seat. "And...Light...I'm sorry."

"What do you mean, Matsuda?" Light asked.

"Well...I don't think it's a secret that after what Near told us, when he was inviting us to the warehouse, we all suspected that you really were Kira." stated the apologetic young man.

"Matsuda, please don't worry about it. It's not really tha-"

"Light, Matsuda's right!" Interrupted Aizawa. "This has been a long...long run, for all of us, including you. No matter what the so called "evidence" points out, we had no reason to listen to that little kid when he said you were Kira! I even did some investigating of you, on my own. I assumed you were passing notes with Takeda, at your meetings, so we wouldn't know what you were saying. So I set up the notepads before one of your meetings in a way that when you were done, I could check and see if you had been using them." Aizawa confessed, sadly. "And the results pointed towards the fact that notes were being passed...So...If you don't mind my asking, why were you passing notes?"

Light laughed softly and looked down. "It's actually quite embarrassing." Light stated. "I'll be completely honest with you. I had kind of...been having an affair with Takeda, and I didn't want it to look bad. We were simply writing things to each other that was related to our relationship." He confessed.

Matsuda stood up dramatically and pointed at Light. "So you **were** cheating on miss Misa!"

"Actually, nothing really happened. I thought I had fallen in love, having seen her so many times. It was merely infatuation. I know this sounds horrible, but could you guys keep this from Misa? I regret doing it, and don't want it to cause problems."

"Umm...I guess so." answered Matsuda. "It still seems kind of wrong, though."

Light sat quietly for a second and then looked back up at the two men. "Really, both of you...Thank you for the apologies, but it's totally understandable that Near's words would cause you to question me, and especially you, Aizawa, having suspicions seem like they were proven...But, thank you." Light accepted. "It truly is a wonderful thing when you know you're on a team with others that trust and appreciate you." '_Wow...I had no clue Aizawa had done that. I'm fortunate he brought it up, or it may have led to later suspicions."_

Just about that time, Ide and Mogi walked into the room. "Hello, you two." Light greeted.

"Hello light," Mogi responded. "Did you get to see Misa yet? She told me to tell you she was going to stay at a friend's house last night, because she didn't know when you'd be home." The larger man informed Light. "Hehe, I guess she didn't want to be there all by herself." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you Mogi, I was wondering where she was when I got home. I'll call her later."

Ide sighed. "Okay, I'm sure you've all noticed that criminals are still dropping dead. Which definitely brings up a question that needs to be answered. Did Mikami bring an entirely fake notebook to the warehouse, and he gave the notebook to someone else?" He brought up, tired of the small talk and trying to quit wasting time.

"Yeah, that's been bothering me, too." added Aizawa.

Light turned and faced the rest of the team. "My guess is that either someone else has the notebook, and they sent Mikami in to his doom...Or..." Light paused and changed his expression to as serious as possible. "...There's a third notebook."

All of the men in the room lunged forward and held themselves up by the coffee table. "Another notebook!?" They all shouted in unison.

Light leaned back in his chair and held his hand up in a giving motion. "None of you thought about that? It's definitely a possibility..." Light said, and then chuckled on the inside. '_Hehehe. If I can get this to work out properly, Near will fall into my trap.' _He thought to himself, very excited about the close future.

Ryuuk was in the back of the room, laying on the floor, paying attention to the conversation. "Hehehe."

Ide turned towards Ryuuk. "Shinigami! Did you know something about this?!" He asked, shouting.

"I have no idea. Even if I knew, do you really think I'd tell you? Hehehe." Ryuuk replied.

"I actually **was** thinking about there being another notebook, but I thought it was only a small chance, not really a possibility." Stated Matsuda.

"Matsuda," Light said. "If something important like that comes to your mind, it's always smart to at least suggest it."

'_Light, really?...Matsuda?...I think telling him that may be a mistake.' _Thought Aizawa.

Light stood up and began pacing in the room. "I think we should check and make sure Near has noticed this, too. I'm sure he has, but it's important we keep each other informed." he stated.

"Hey...If Teru Mikami really did bring a completely fake notebook...Why? He could have easily brought the real one and had us all killed." Mogi decided to add.

"My main guess is that it is because Mikami worked for the one with the 3rd notebook, and he knows we have one of the notebooks, and he wants it. The reason he sent Mikami in with a fake one is probably because he was getting tired of him, or he was no tlonger useful."

"If that's the case, then obviously Mikami will talk if he's asked who Kira is, because he'll know Kira betrayed him!" Shouted Matsuda excitedly, holding himself from jumping up.

"That's right. We definitely need to inform Near of our conclusions, just in case he hasn't noticed these things." Stated Ide, as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll call him and inform him of this in a minute. We should take a break first." Light answered.

"I was just heading to the bathroom, anyway." Ide responded, turning the nob of the door and opening it.

"I'll come with you, if you don't mind." added Mogi, as he stood up and walked towards Ide.

"Get some lunch while you're at it, we'll all meet back here in an hour." Light insisted.

With that, all of the members of the Kira Investigation Team left, save Light. He opened his cell phone and dialed Misa. "Hello, Misa." He said, when she answered.

"Oh my God, Light!" She screamed into the phone. "I've missed you!"

"Misa, it's only been one day." Light said, somewhat annoyed.

"But Liiiight." She carried on.

"Okay, okay, Misa. I missed you, too. I was just checking in to see if you were okay. Did Near and the SPK treat you okay?"

"Awww, Light, I'm so glad you were worried about meeee!" Misa said, hugging herself and jumping up and down. "I can't wait to see you. But yeah, I was treated just fine. I was really bored, though. I'm glad I had Mogi to keep me company."

"Okay, Misa, I'm glad. I have important business to get down to, so I'll see you when I get back to the apartment." Light concluded.

"Aww, I wanted to talk more, but okay, I know you're very important at work. I'll see you later." Misa said, blowing a kiss to the phone.

'_That girl is seriously too much.'_ He thought, putting his phone back in his pocket. He then proceeded to look around the room to make sure no one left anything. He didn't want someone walking in on him. He walked over to his chair and sat back down. '_Sorry about this...' _The brown haired man opened the sliding hatch to the secret compartment in his watch and took out the piece of the notebook that was in it. He quickly scribbled down a name, looked up at the clock that read "1:23pm" and wrote "Dies peacefully at 2:35pm". He wanted to be present when it happened. He put it back in his watch and proceeded towards the door.

"Hehehe...So that's your plan? Who did you write?" asked Ryuuk.

Light looked Ryuuk in his creepy eyes. "You'll have to wait and see, Ryuuk. Besides, don't you like surprises?"

* * *

Near sat in the middle of the SPK headquarters staring blankly at a toy car, as he drove it back and forth. He was obviously not even paying attention to the toy, but merely driving it out of habit.

Gevanni, Halle, and Rester were all present in the room, sitting in their chairs. They were all just sitting there, watching Near play with his toy.

Rester decided to break the silence. "So Near...Any thoughts?"

"Replace them..." Near answered.

"Replace what?" Asked Rester, looking at Near in confusion.

"The pages we took out of Teru Mikami's notebook. We want all the pieces of it in the same spot, so, Gevanni, put them back."

Gevanni nodded in understanding and left the room with the notebook.

Rester stood up and walked over to Near. "I was wondering...If we have one of the notebooks, why can't we see a Shinigami? Aren't they suppose to appear to anyone who touches a Death Note?" the tall man with short blond hair asked.

"I suppose that's true, but I don't think it necessarily means a Shinigami **has** to appear...Just that they most likely will...It's nothing to worry about."

"And what about Mikami? Should I interrogate him now?" Rester asked.

"Hmm...Yes. I will turn on full audio and video."

Rester left the main room and proceeded to a room that had a pass code to get in. There were cameras looking at the apprehended man from every angle. He was sitting in a thick metal chair with steel clasps holding his feet flat to the floor, and another set of clasps over his thighs. His upper half was free so he could reach the table in front of him, where they fed him. He had his head hanging and was silent. The blond man sat in a chair that was a couple feet from Mikami.

"So, Teru Mik-" Rester was cut off by Mikami.

"What's the point of this? Go ahead and have me put to death" Mikami questioned.

Rester shifted in the chair and leaned forward. "Well, we're doing this legally, so we have to determine our actions by speaking with you." He answered.

Mikami was totally silent, still holding his head over.

The monitor in the main room suddenly showed a giant "L". "Near, we have some information we'd like to share with you." Came from the speakers the monitor was connected to.

"Rester, could you please delay your interrogation for a minute?" Near said through an earpiece that Rester received on his end.

"Sure thing." Rester replied. He sat back in the chair and awaited orders.

"Halle, would you mind connecting the monitor's audio output to be received by Rester, also?" Near asked.

The blond woman walked casually to the large computer system and flicked a few switches.

"L, what is it you had to say?" asked Near.

"Near, the first thing is that we've noticed the deaths of criminals are still occurring, which means one of two things. Either Mikami has a completely fake Death Note, or there's a third one."

Near started twirling his hair. "Yes, we all came to that same conclusion. It doesn't really take a lot to realize that."

Matsuda held his fist in front of him, clenching it. "Why that -" Aizawa held up his hand in a "hush" gesture, and pushed Matsuda's hand back down.

"In fact, we were just about to question Mikami before you said anything." Near added.

Aizawa sat forward towards Light. "Ask him if we would be able to listen in. I'm curious as to how this will go about." He offered Light.

"Near, could you please feed us the visual and audio to the interrogation? You won't have to waste your time telling us how it went." Light asked.

Near nodded at Halle, who flipped more switches on the control board.

"Rester, continue with the questioning." Demanded Near.

Rester sat forward in his chair and spoke to Teru Mikami. "I'll start off by asking you the obvious question...Are you Kira?

"Of course I am, I had the notebook, didn't I?" snapped Mikami anxiously.

"Why, exactly, are criminals still dieing, then?"

Mikami was silent. Light neglected to mention this may be asked...Of course this was going to be asked. The man with long black hair began to panic.

"Is the notebook you used even real?" Rester questioned.

"Yes, it is." Mikami grinned and looked at Rester by looking far up, only moving his lowered head by a bit. "The only reason why it didn't work when I tried to kill you fools is because you tampered with it. I'm not stupid."

_'Yes! Mikami, even in the end, I can find no reason to regret using you. You were the perfect candidate for being my abettor. You are doing just as I planned. Keep it up..." _Light thought, as an excited grin found its way across his face.

"Mikami, we know the notebook is fake." Rester lied. "Just confess to who set you up to this, and it'll all be over."

Mikami held his head up and looked at Rester. "I told you...I am Kira. Even if the Death Note I used **was** fake, there's no way you would have known. I just told you before, I'm not stupid."

'_Mikami...I'm sorry this ever happened, but it couldn't be going any better...hehehe..._" Light thought to himself.

Rester shifted in his seat. "Mikami...The person you were aiding has betrayed you. Look at the situation you're in...He sent you to your death with a weapon that doesn't work...You must be very devoted to throw your life away for murderer."

Mikami looked down, in silence.

The blond man doing the questioning continued to talk. "Mikami, I need an answer..."

There was a moment of silence, then Mikami looked up at the man across from him with his eyes widened. The tall black haired man let out an extended exhale. His eyes closed slowly, and he fell forward, his body slamming onto the table.

"Near!!!" Rester exclaimed, checking Mikami's pulse. "He's dead!"

Everyone in both the SPK and KIT gasped and rose from their chairs.

"I know." Near answered him, calmly. "I knew this would happen. We now know that there is someone else with a Death Note. They thought Mikami may have talked, so they killed him. As to why they took so long, instead of doing this last night, I don't know." He concluded. "L, what do you have to say about this?"

'_Hahahaha. Light, there's never a point of dullness when it comes to you. You were right...This **is** a surprise." Ryuuk thought to himself._

Light couldn't tell if he was extremely excited or upset. Still, he was using all of his strength to hold his face from stretching a full smile. '_Mikami...You served me well for some time. I promise...I will make this world a perfect utopia, where everyone is happy. Your death will not be in vain.'_ Light thought before speaking. "Well, the first thing that comes to my mind is exactly what you said. There's a third notebook, no doubt about it."

'_Unless you did it, L...But that may have been difficult for you...I think I'll just see where this goes before I turn straight back to you...'_ thought Near.

Mogi put his hand on his chin. "I think you should find a way to see if the notebook is real." he offered.

"I was just thinking that." stated Light. "Near, we need a way to determine whether or not the notebook Mikami had is real."

"Hmm...I have an idea, but it may take some time...I'll get back to you." Near concluded.

He flipped a switch that was near him on the floor, and the "L" went off the screen.

* * *

Back at Light's apartment, he sat on the couch watching a movie with Misa. She was practically laying on top of him. Light was merely sitting normally, with a single arm over Misa's shoulder. '_I really do hate when she makes me do this.'_

Ryuuk was floating in the air, also watching the movie. He glanced over at Light and saw his expression. He could clearly tell he wasn't enjoying himself. He laughed.

After the movie, Misa dressed into a skimpy, almost paper thin lingerie. Before going to her room, she called to Light. "Light, honey, do you like what you see?"

Light glanced over at Misa and stared, with one eyebrow raised.

"Well too bad!" Misa, joked. "We're not married!" She said as she slammed the door. Light could hear her laughing that annoying laugh as she walked away from the door to the bed. He sighed and layed on the couch and looked up to stare at the ceiling. Ryuuk popped his head over the side, with his face really close to Light's. "Hey." He said.

"Ryuuk, is that at all nessessary?"

"Umm...Yes?"

Light sighed and moved around Ryuuk and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of chips and headed towards his room. He layed down on his bed and slowly ate the chips.

"Light, you aren't talking much tonight." Ryuuk said as he phased through the wall into Light's room.

"When am I ever truly talkative, Ryuuk?" Light asked, looking at the tall spiky haired Shinigami.

"Well...Umm...It's not that I care, or anything, you just seem like something's wrong...Really, I don't care, it's just boring and annoying."

Light sighed and closed his eyes. "To tell you the truth, Ryuuk...I'm not upset, I'm just kind of mad at myself."

"Oh?"

Light continued to lay there, with his eyes closed. "I could have thought of an alternate way to have done things...Mikami was a very helpful addition to my reign."

"Light, I don't see the problem." Ryuuk said. "You haven't had a problem with doing away with Takeda...That was perfect. Hehehe."

"It was different, Ryuuk. Mikami was perfect. He did everything I wanted, most of the time without me even telling him. He knew exactly how I want things done, and he thought the exact way I do. I won't be able to find another person so capable." Light said, sitting up and scooting to sit on the side of his bed.

"Hehehe...It's kind of disgusting how you're talking, Light. It's not you. But...If you plan on acting like this from now on, I'm gonna go crazy." Ryuuk stated, as he walked over to an apple that was on Light's nightstand. "I'll tell you something very important about the Death Note I never told you before, if you'll stop being so damn boring."

Light looked up at the Shinigami with a confused expression. "Something important?" He asked. "I thought when you told me about the Shinigami Eyes deal that there wasn't anything else that was important!"

"I said **probably**." He replied, biting the apple in half. He wiped his mouth with his arm. "Anyways here." He said as he reached into a small rectangular slot on his belt. He held out an ordinary looking pink eraser.

Light grinned.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter 2. Thanks for reading. **

**It's a lot longer than chapter one, a little around exactly double the length. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not really as intense as the first, but as the title suggests, it's mainly about figuring a few things out.  
**

**Next time - Ryuuk explains the significance of the mysterious eraser, Near makes determining if the 3rd notebook is real possible. Also, Light makes his move...IN**

**Death Note - Utopia...Chapter 3**

**Deceived  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Deceived

**Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note, and am not affiliated with the original writer. No money is being made from this story. I did however, think of the name Luis C. Mayflower, which is not intended to represent any real person.  
**

**Okay, Death Note fans (and if you've read this far, I guess I could say Death Note Utopia fans). I'm pretty excited about this chapter. I think you'll either love it, or plain out hate it, due to my choice of events. Regardless, I like it, so...here you go. _**

**(Oh, and if you start to wonder why I don't ever show how Light is writing names, it's because it's kind of an unspoken agreement that everyone knows that it is happening. Typing it each time would be redundant.)**

**Death Note Utopia- Chapter 3...**

**Deceived  
**

**

* * *

**Ryuuk held out what looked like an ordinary pink eraser towards Light. The curious man stood up from his bed, and walked over to the Shinigami. His thoughts were running rampant and he couldn't focus on a single one of them. He smiled as he reached for the eraser. It started raining heavily almost the instant Light took the eraser from Ryuuk. Light examined every speck of the eraser, and looked up at Ryuuk. "Care to explain?" He inquired.

"Hehe, oh, this little thing?" said the obviously forgetful Shinigami. "It's called a Death Eraser. It doesn't really do much...Just...it brings anyone who's name has been written into the notebook back to life." A bolt of lightning from outside lit up the room.

Light's eyes widened and his smile almost ripped his lips. He didn't know what to do with himself. He looked down at the eraser and stared. A realization came to him and the smile soon became a frown. The more he focused on it, the frown then became gritted teeth. His eyes had become fearsome once more, and his nose had wrinkled. The angry man looked up at the Shinigami. "Ryuuk...Why the hell...did you take all these years to decide to give this to me now?"

"Umm, well...I guess I just never thought about it. You could be a little more grateful, I didn't have to give it to you." Replied Ryuuk. _'But this is much more fun than watching you sulk. hehehe'_

Light sighed and walked over to his computer desk and sat down, looking at the eraser. It was still raining outside. "So, Ryuuk...What's the catch?"

"Actually, there's no real catch to this." The Shinigami informed Light. "There's no price to pay. You can use it all you want...But know that you can't bring anyone back who's body couldn't support life. Removed vital organs are a no go, so no one who's organs have been replaced with preservatives for burial. Same thing with people who's bodies have been mutilated, like someone who jumped off a building, or got crushed under something large. And of course, I don't think I'd have to explain why no one that's been cremated can be brought back.

"I would assume as much. Something like a supernatural notebook that can cause people to die is far fetched, but it still seems the type of thing that is more a force than a breaker of the laws of physics. But having cremated ashes form back into a living human body, that's just dumb. So, I think it would be safe to assume it only works on those who I've killed using heart attacks, or something fairly relative to that." Light stated. He looked up and saw Ryuuk floating, as he does. "It looks like we're going to have a little fun Ryuuk...hehehe."

* * *

Near was dialing a number on the phone when Rester walked into headquarters. "Who are you calling, Near?"

"The president." Near answered quickly.

Rester raised his eyebrows. "What for, may I ask?"

"I thought of a way to determine the notebook's authenticity." Near answered, as the president began to speak on the other line.

"Hello?" Said the President.

"Mr. President...This is Near. I have something I'd like you to help me with, if you don't mind. It involves Kira." Near said to the President.

"Near, you know we have decided to stand neutral against Kira." replied the high authority figure. "David may have thought it a good idea, but I'm doing things differently."

"Sir, it's unlikely Kira would be able to find out that you'd be helping us. We just need a few stings pulled to get something done." Near answered, twirling his hair with his fingers.

The President cleared his throat nervously. "What...exactly are we talking about here?"

"We know how Kira kills, and we have come into possession of his ability, and we would like permission to test it on someone sentenced to death." Near insisted. "We would do it at the exact same time they'd die otherwise. And if it proves unsuccessful, we'll send him back and you can plug up the chair."

The President sat silent for a while. He shifted in his chair and began to speak again. "Near, I don't like it. That seems completely unorthodox."

"It is, but it's all we have right now. Mr. President, it's your duty as the President of The U.S. to see through with the apprehension of the criminal dubbed Kira, and this is necessary to bring about his capture." Near stated.

Rester leaned over towards Halle. "Do you think this will work?"

"I'm not sure. When David was President, Near would probably have already been done with this conversation. But George is a pathetic man. Anything that may endanger himself won't be an option." She answered, under confident.

The President on the other line took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Near, if you think this will work, you have my support. But I'm not changing the U.S.'s status as uninvolved. This has got to be highly confidential."

"You have my word, sir." Near thanked the President and hung up the phone. He smiled and starting playing with his toy train. "This may be interesting...hehehe."

* * *

A week later, the KIT were investigating and documenting deaths of criminals. Not much had happened, and they hadn't heard from Near.

"Wow, a whole 40 criminals died in just the past 2 days!" Matsuda exclaimed. "If it was controversial earlier, there's no doubt it's obvious now that that someone has a Death Note."

Aizawa stood over Matsuda and looked at the screen. He turned around and held his head back, putting his hand over his face. _'When is all this going to be over?'_

Just then, the main monitor in the room showed a big "N" in Gothic lettering.

"Light, it's Near!" Shouted Matsuda.

"L...We have arranged a way to determine the notebook's authenticity." Came from the monitor.

"What is it?" Ide asked the voice coming from the monitor.

"The President of the U.S. has decided to get us a criminal sentenced to death to be tested on the notebook. It isn't exactly how we normally work, but the criminal has agreed, being told that it is a testing of a new painless execution. We will be writing in the notebook for him to die at 4:35pm tomorrow afternoon, exactly when he was suppose to die by the electric chair. He should be arriving sometime tomorrow. "

All of the Kira Investigation Team members gasped and leaned forward. "Wow, that's really odd, but great news!" Shouted Matsuda.

_'This is perfect. Exactly what I expected you to do, Near. Hopefully, this will all go smoothly, and you'll believe you have a real notebook...I don't want to seem too eager to attend, or it may be suspicious. And I definitely can't ask for the man's name.'_ "Near, good thinking. If writing the name in the notebook kills the criminal, then it's real. And if not, we'll know that Mikami was just being used. Do you suppose we should come along to witness it?"

Near smiled. "No, that won't be necessary, L. I just felt I should inform you of it. After all, we are giving each other information. I'll contact you with the details of the test." The "N" then flickered off of the monitor.

_'Damn him...But it doesn't really matter. It just means I'll have to do it differently...Near, my plan will still go into effect, and in the end, I will win. I am justice, and you are in my way.'_ Thought light, smiling.

"Hey, Light, why are you smiling? You must be really excited about the outcome of Near's test." Mogi said.

Light snapped out of his trance and looked over at Mogi, smiling. "Well, yeah, I really am. And I feel we're getting so close to catching Kira." Light answered.

"Yeah, I know." Matsuda cut in. "We've been going at this for so long, I don't know what we're going to do with ourselves when it's finally over. All we know is Kira."

Ide sighed. "It won't really be that hard...Just go back to doing normal detective stuff."

"What's normal?" Asked Aizawa, and he chuckled to himself.

Light stood up and walked over to a small table with a coffee pot on it. He poured himself a cup and added his desired condiments. He leaned against the table and crossed his ankles. '_I know exactly what do.'_ the brown haired man thought, sipping his coffee.

Mogi sat back back and folded his arms, looking down, with his eyes close. "I don't exactly agree with Near's way of solving the problem at hand." The large man said.

Light looked up from his coffee and strolled through the room. "As it is an odd way of going about things, there's not really any other way he could do it. He's a good detective, trying to get his job done at all costs. At least he didn't randomly write in someone's name to see if they die. He's going about it in a legal manner." Said Light. "It's no different then when L made his first move on Kira by bringing out Lind L. Tailor, a criminal sentenced to death, to test out Kira's powers." He stated, confidently.

Mogi uncrossed his arms and changed his expression. "Oh, okay. I didn't look at it like that." He said.

* * *

Near and the SPK members stepped out of their cars with the criminal from the U.S.. He didn't have any handcuffs on, so it wouldn't cause suspicion. Earlier, they had picked him up from the airport. Near was relieved he wouldn't have to do the execution in the U.S. That would have been a waste of time. They walked through the door to the building that headquarters was hidden in, leaving a team of people in an ambulance, who will take the body once the execution had taken place a few blocks down. Once in the main room of HQ, they began planning the execution.

"Gevanni, would you please confine him in the room we prepared for this?" Near commanded, calmly.

"Yes, sir." Gevanni answered, grabbing the criminal by the arm, and taking him into a room set up with cameras.

Near walked over to his usual spot in the floor and crouched down, with his leg to the side. He started putting a puzzle together, and the rest of the team took their usual spots. "It is now 4:22 pm. Give me the notebook."

Gevanni walked over to a desk in the room and got the fake notebook out of the first drawer. He stared at the words "Death Note" on the front of it, as he walked over to Near. Just the words sent a shiver down his spine, knowing that such a simple thing, like a notebook, could have killed so many people. "Here you go, Near." He said, bending over to hand the notebook to Near.

Near flipped through the pages until he got to the page with the first blank spot. He took a ballpoint pen out of his pocket and looked down at the page with uncertain eyes. _'If this is a real notebook...doing this will bring about the death of the criminal in that room. I will have been the one who killed him.'_ Near thought to himself, hesitating with the pen above the page. _'It can't be helped...Anyway, it doesn't matter.'_

"Near...Would you like me to do it?" Rester asked the obviously hesitant boy.

Near slanted his eyes to look at the Blond man from the corner of his eyes. "I'm quite capable." Came from the silver haired boy's lips.

Near held his breath and put pen to paper. He drew a line and exhaled. Even someone of his placidity would take something as intense as eradicating a human life very seriously, not to mention, regardless of his role in the case, he is a child. He finished writing and it spelled out "Luis C. Mayflower - Dies at 4:35pm, no pain".

Luis C. Mayflower was sitting in a chair in his confinement room. He was smoking a cigarette. "You're unusually calm, Luis. Aren't you scared?" Came from the monitor on the top left-hand corner of the wall.

"Nah, not really." Replied Luis. "This is something they plan for months. I've realized the reality of it, and come to grips with it. I really do deserve it. hahahaha." He grinned a disgusting smile, thinking of the things he had done.

"Hmm...Is there anything you need?" Near asked.

"I'd like a prostitute, if you don't mind. They've kept me locked up in that hell hole for so long with no wom-" He was cut off.

"How about something logical?" Near said, interrupting the convict.

Luis waved his hand. "Man, that's bullshit...Whatever...Nah, I'm fine...When's this shit gonna go down, anyway?" He asked.

Near looked over at the clock on the screen. It read "4:32pm". "Soon." Near replied, with a smile. "Gevanni, go stand in the room with Luis, to be a first hand account. Gevanni nodded and went down to the room that held Luis. Those 3 minutes felt like an hour to the SPK. Soon, a man would be dead in another room. Or, another possibility, nothing would happen, and the man would be sent back to the U.S. for a rescheduled execution.

Near was staring at the clock, twirling his hair, when it hit 4:35pm. Everyone looked over to the monitor that showed the room that Luis C. Mayflower was in. At that exact second, Luis C. Mayflower looked straight ahead and gasped. The red, burning cigarette fell from his mouth and hit the ground. His mouth was wide open, and the breath that filled his lungs emptied into the room. His eyes closed slowly and he fell to his knees. Before his face hit the ground, Gevanni caught his body and held him there. The shocked man checked Luis' pulse and felt for his breath. "Near, it's been confirmed. The convict is dead." Said Gevanni.

Near averted his gaze from the monitor with the dead man on it. "Could you please go and assist Gevanni in bringing the body to the front, Rester?"

"Of course." Replied Rester immediately, as he walked out of the room.

Near then proceeded to have Halle call the men with the ambulance to retrieve the body.

"And Halle, inform the ones outside that the convict is now deceased."

Halle nodded and proceeded out of the room.

_'So the notebook we have is real?'_ Thought Near. _'It's as I feared...There really is another Kira. It seems this case may take longer than originally expected. I've succeeded in apprehending one Kira, only to find that there's another...I'll have to work even harder if I want to succeed in ending this dictatorship the notebooks have caused. I'll need to make sure I actually obtain the notebook instead of making a situation where it could be moved on to someone else...'_

At that moment, two men with a stretcher and a woman went to the body of the dead convict. "What's with the woman?" Gevanni asked one of the men with the stretcher.

"This is supposed to be a very secret place, am I right? We were ordered to make sure this seems as less suspicious as possible." Said the man.

"And the woman is for?..." Gevanni asked again.

"She's here to make it look normal." The man replied.

Gevanni had a confused look on his face and shrugged.

The two men loaded Luis onto the stretcher with a white sheet over him. They left the building as quickly as possible. The woman was following alongside the body on the stretcher, crying like a woman that had just become a widow. They loaded the body into the ambulance and quickly drove away.

Gevanni nodded in agreement at the act, and went back into the building.

Near pressed a button that was on a control pad near him.

Back at the Kira Investigation Team's headquarters, a large "N" appeared on the screen.

Matsuda, who was leaning against the back of the couch, pointed at the monitor.

"I know, Matsuda." Light said before Matsuda could speak.

"Light, and the rest of the Kira Investigation Team. We have confirmed the authenticity of the notebook we have come in possession with." Near said. "We set the Death note to kill the convicted criminal, Luis C. Mayflower, today, at 4:35pm. As we feared, he did die. There's a 3rd notebook." He concluded.

Matsuda dramatically held his hands against his face. "Agggh!" He screamed out, as he fell over the back of the couch. Ide and Aizawa looked at him and shook their heads.

Light sat back in his chair and sighed. "It'll take longer now, but that doesn't matter. It just means we're going to have to do even more investigating."_ 'Yes, my plan is going perfectly.' He_ thought. _'Near now thinks he has a real notebook. When in reality, the Kira Investigation Team has one, and I have the other. There is no 3rd Death Note, Near...And it's all thanks to Mikami."_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lightning cracked the sky as Light sat in his computer chair with the Death Eraser. He picked up his watch from the table and opened up the secret compartment. The nervous man took the piece of the notebook he had hidden in the watch and layed it flat on the table. He looked at the eraser and back at the spot on the piece of paper that said "Teru Mikami". He held the eraser close to the paper and stopped. The curious man layed the eraser down and turned towards the Shinigami that had given it to him. "Ryuuk...Before I make any rash decisions, I want to know if you'd do something for me..." He asked the spiky haired Shinigami.

"Depends. hehehe." Replied the lazy God of Dead.

"I was wondering if you'd go to the morgue where Mikami is being held and explain to him what's happening." Continued Light.

"Hmm...Seems like a lot of work...I'll do it if you buy me lots of apples." Replied Ryuuk.

Light sighed, but then smiled. "I guess that's not a problem. I'll stop by the store tomorrow to get you a bag."

"Ah ah ah." Ryuuk said, waving his finger. "Three bags. You forget, it's storming."

_'Such a pain.'_ "Sure, Ryuuk, three bags."

"It's a deal." Stated the satisfied Ryuuk.

Light turned back around towards the paper that had the eraser laying on it. Light picked up the eraser as he heard Ryuuk's huge wings flapping against the wind and rain. _'And now, my faithful Mikami. Be born again!' _Light quickly slammed the eraser hard onto the paper, cleanly marking the name, time, and conditions of death he had previously written down. "And now, I wait..."

At the morgue, a familiar heart beat once. A couple seconds passed and it beat again. Blood started pumping as the heart began a steady rhythm. Organs started back up as blood started flowing through the pale body. The heart was now pumping normally with a steady beat. The body the heart belonged to twitched. Mikami gasped his first breath of air and his eyes opened in a flash, as his back bent inwards, and his face was against the top of the drawer he was placed in. He began taking more very deep breaths, and felt around in the dark, noticing he was in a closed area. A disoriented Mikami's mind started filled to the rim with information as his brain began getting more and more blood to it. "What!...What's going on!?...Where am I!?" He shouted, no one hearing him. He started slamming his hands on the metal drawer that held him, when without warning, the drawer was pulled open. Even though it was dark, the room he was now in hurt his eyes from the light. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around. He saw nothing. '_Who pulled me out?'_ He thought to himself. "Hello?!" He called out, but no one answered his call.

"Hehehe, I forgot." Said Ryuuk, and he reached forward with the piece of the Death Note Light had given him and tapped it against Mikami's hand.

Mikami looked up and saw the hideous Shinigami that stood before him. He shrieked and held his arms up in terror. He noticed the Shinigami and held his hands down. "Oh my god, Ryuuk." He managed to spit out.

"Hehehe, in the flesh, so to say." Replied the terrifying monster.

Mikami was still unsure of the situation. Having been dead for hours, his mind was jumbled. "What happened, Ryuuk, where am I?" He asked.

"Well, to put bluntly...Light killed you with the Death Note." He replied with a smile.

Mikami's eyes widened and he looked Ryuuk in his eyes. "What do you mean!? Am I dead!?" He shouted in question at the Shinigami.

"Normally, I suppose I'd have to call you an idiot for pointing out the obvious. Hehe, too bad, though. You're actually alive." replied Ryuuk, laughing.

Mikami looked down at his pale hand. "But how?" He asked in a whisper.

"Well, I gave Light a Death Eraser." Ryuuk said.

"Death Eraser?" Asked the confused man. "As in...Something that erases death?" _'And he used it on me? Oh, God...You taketh and have giveth back...How funny.'_

Ryuuk smiled. "Wow, you caught on quickly, and your mind isn't even working properly." He said to the man that had just been brought back to life. "I'm tired of this, come on, Light will explain the rest."

Mikami nodded and they walked to the door. Mikami grabbed a white doctor's coat, just in case someone had stayed in late that night in the morgue. They proceeded down the long hallway and turned towards the main entrance. They then stepped out into the rain.

"Hehe, it's good it's so late." Said Ryuuk. "Or someone might see us."

"See us?" Mikami replied.

As soon as Mikami said that, he felt himself being swooped into the air, and he heard wings flapping. "Oh my God, what are you doing, Shinigami!?"

"Hehe, hush, or you'll attract attention." Replied Ryuuk, as he began swooping through the air faster.

They arrived at Light's apartment and the forgetful Shinigami phased through the wall. "I'm back." He said.

Light, who was laying on his bed looked over to the the Shinigami and put his hand on his face. "And Mikami?"

Ryuuk's eyes widened and he quickly phased back through the wall.

"Aaaaggghhhh!" Screamed Mikami as he fell through the air. He felt a quick jerk as the Shinigami grabbed his ankle.

"Hahaha, mush faster and that would have pulled your leg off." He said, laughing.

Ryuuk flew back up to Light's room and put Mikami through the window Light had already opened.

"You stupid Shinigami, you better hope no one witnessed that fall!" Light said, with a raised voice.

"Don't worry, I checked the windows as we came back up. No one saw. And the streets below were too loud for anything to hear." Ryuuk said in his defence.

Light covered his face again and sighed as he stood up and walked to the bathroom just outside his room. He came back with a towel and through it at Mikami.

"Mikami, welcome back. We have business to attend to, as I assume Ryuuk has already explained to you the details of which you are now alive." Light said, cutting to the important information.

"Uh, of-...of course, God." Mikami stuttered out.

Light explained the situation regarding the inmate Near was going to test the fake notebook out on.

"I need you to go to the airport and wait." He said. Light then explained to him the things he needed done. Mikami agreed, but with questions.

"God, won't they recognize me?" He asked.

Light smiled and left the room, then came back with a pair of scissors, a needle, and one of Misa's ear rings, and put it all in Mikami's hands. "Need I say anything?"

Mikami sighed and went over to the mirror in Light's room and put the towel he used to dry off on the floor, and began cutting away at his long black locks. Hair fell to the ground in large clumps, as Mikami snipped away at his hair. He ran his fingers through his now short hair and frowned at his reflection. He then picked up the needle and without hesitation punctured his ear. He looked down at the large silver ear ring. _'It does seem like one a man would wear, but isn't it a little much?'_ He thought to himself as he placed the ear ring in his ear. He turned around and looked at Light with his arms spread, awaiting approval.

Light nodded and walked over to Mikami and placed his right hand on Mikami's right shoulder. "And get some contacts, no more glasses."

Ryuuk walked to Mikami and put his face close to the now short haired man's face. "Would you like the eyes?" He asked. "I think you may need them. You died, so you'll have to get the deal again, just like when you lose a Death Note."

Mikami nodded, knowing his life would be cut in half again. The Shinigami stood up straight and made the power flow into Mikami. Mikami closed his eyes tight and opened them. He walked to the window and looked down on the people who were out at night, and saw letters and numbers floating around above them. He had the eye power once more.

Mikami walked towards the door and opened it. "I'll go now. Don't worry, God, your plan will follow through as instructed tomorrow. I have an acquaintance that I'm sure won't mind me staying at their home for a while, as I'm sure going back to my place is out of the question."

Light nodded and saw Mikami to the door. "You may need to start calling yourself something different. How about...Taro Kagami?" Light suggested.

"Taro Kagami, it is." Mikami said, as he turned and left the building.

* * *

The next day, Teru Mikami, now known as Taro Kagami, was sitting on a bench at the airport. He had been waiting for an hour, paying attention to the passing people. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, Gevanni and Rester coming out of the arriving planes section. He must have not noticed them when they went by the first time. With them, a short man with an orange beard, wearing handcuffs. He had curly orange hair and bushy eyebrows.

_'There...The one God mentioned.'_ Mikami thought to himself, smiling an evil grin. He looked up at the name above the man. _'Luis Mayflower.'_ He thought to himself. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He pushed open the door and walked inside, choosing a stall. He opened the stall door, stepped in, and locked it. The nervous man began shaking in excitement as he pulled one of the pieces of the notebook Light had given him from his wallet. He wrote "Luis Mayflower - Dies at 4:35pm, dies with no pain". He grinned an ominous grin. _'God, you brought me back from the grave in your mercy, and I continue to do for you. My first command, completed. I now await your orders.'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Light walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. _'I now have my deciple back, and he has seen to my plan being carried out nicely. Mikami, there's no doubt bringing you back was not a mistake. And now...Near isn't even a problem. Soon, he'll be dead, and my reign as Kira will be at its peak, with no one in my way.' _He grinned that infamous grin and chuckled, holding himself from laughing. He wanted to save his final celebration for the close future, when Near will have realized he had been beaten.

"Hahaha, never a dull moment." said Ryuuk.

* * *

**And there you have it, chapter 3. I will now take the time to inform you that the eraser is not my idea. It was actually part of the Death Note manga, volume 0. It was the pilot manga, where a little kid found Ryuuk's notebook. You can find it on the internet and read it. I just felt it was my obligation to add something that Tsugumi decided not to put in Death Note.**

**That said, I'm sorry the chapter was so boring. xD It's kind of hard to top the first chapter. _**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, as I work really hard on these.**

**Next time - Near's suspicions are raised again, Misa Amane becomes involved, and...Is Light's plan carried out as expected? Find out IN...**

**Death Note - Utopia...Chapter 4**

**Deliverance  
**


End file.
